The Girl's A Straight Up Hustler
by alltimelow
Summary: Sharpay Evans gets whatever she wants. And she has her sights set on Troy Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay Evans watched from her locker as Taylor McKessie hung a huge banner on one of the walls. "Date Auction" stood out in bright red letters against the shiny white plastic of the banner.

"Hey, Taylor," Sharpay greeted Taylor. They were far from friends but still were able to tolerate each other.

"Hi, Sharpay," Taylor mumbled.

"What's the deal with the date auction? What boys are being auctioned off?" Sharpay tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder before hiking her Prada purse back onto her arm.

"The basketball team. The girl that wins the date gets to make the boy do whatever she wants for the night."

Taylor was continuing her explanation about the date auction but Sharpay had already tuned her out. The basketball team meant that Troy Bolton, the golden boy of East High, would be auctioned off.

Sharpay knew that almost every girl in school would be trying to win the date with Troy but luckily for Sharpay, she was the richest girl in school.

"So you're going to buy me at the date auction, right Gabz?" Troy was sitting in the cafeteria with his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez.

"I wish I could but I'm not allowed. I promised Taylor I'd help work the show so I can't bet on anyone." Gaby took a bite out of her apple and sighed.

"You mean I have to go on a date with another girl," Troy asked, horror across his baby cute face.

"Troy, you'll be fine. I promise." Gaby then leaned in and gave Troy a small kiss. When Troy tried to deepen the kiss but Gaby pulled away. Troy let out a small groan.

He and Gaby had been dating for months now and she had yet to put out. Troy was starting to get impatient. Sure, he liked Gaby a lot but he knew he could like another girl just as much.

He'd like her even more if she put out.

Friday night, the East High gym was packed. For the first time in weeks, it wasn't for a basketball game. The gym was filled with girls, all hoping to win a date with one of the hot Wildcat basketball players.

"Welcome to the first annual East High Date Auction! All the proceeds that are made tonight will be going to the athletic department." The crowd went wild as Taylor spoke in front of the gym. "The lucky girl that wins the date will get to do whatever they want with the boy. Let's get started."

"Our first boy is Zeke Baylor. As many of the girls know, Zeke is an amazing baker. If you win him tonight, I'm sure he'll bake you something romantic!" At least a dozen of hands rose in the crowd, offering bids on Zeke. Zeke was won by Kelsi, who had a huge grin on her face.

An hour later, the entire basketball team was auctioned off, except for Troy. Sharpay was starting to get bored and only hoped that she could just bet her two hundred bucks soon.

The money was burning a hole in her pocket. All she wanted to do was give Taylor her money, grab Troy and head out for the night. If she won, she planned on bringing Troy to the party that Chad was throwing for the night.

From there, she planned on tossing back drinks and forgetting that she was known as the "Ice Queen". She wanted to pretend that she was just a normal girl, who was hanging out with the most popular boy in school. And once they were both drunk to a degree, she'd bring Troy upstairs and put her plan into action.

Sharpay's attention was snapped back when Taylor began to speak. "And finally we have Troy Bolton, captain and pretty much the most well known boy in East High! We're going to start the bidding at ten dollars."

Sharpay honestly didn't have the patience for this. Her brown eyes looked around the gym to see girls at each table, scrambling to get some money together. There was no way that everyone would be able to outbid Sharpay.

"Two hundred dollars." Everyone in the gym turned towards Sharpay, wide eyed. Troy's baby blues bugged out of his head. He had no idea that he would be worth anything more than thirty bucks.

"Two hundred dollars from Sharpay Evans. Do I hear two hundred and ten dollars," Taylor called out to the audience.

Everyone sat in shock. No one had enough money to compete with Sharpay, one of the richest girls in school.

"And the date with Troy Bolton goes to Sharpay Evans." Troy grimaced when he heard what Taylor had just said.

Sharpay jumped up and grinned. Tonight was going to be worth every penny.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy is standing in Chad's living room, the spiked punch sitting in his red cup. There's some obnoxious rap song blasting from the speakers and almost everyone in the senior class of East High is piled into the house.

Sharpay is standing dangerously close to Troy. If he hadn't already downed four cups of the punch, he'd be uncomfortable. Luckily the booze that was making his way through his system is helping him forget that his date for the night is the Ice Queen.

"Do you want to dance?" The question throws him off guard. Sharpay is staring at him with her wide brown eyes, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

The music has now changed from one rap song to some hip-hop song. A girl is going on and on about some umbrella. Troy is having a hard time concentrating.

Sharpay doesn't even wait for an answer. She grabs Troy's hand and leads him to the middle of the living room. There are other basketball players, grinding against the girls that had won them for the night.

Before Sharpay places Troy's calloused hands on her hips, Troy tips back the rest of his drink. The basketball captain is no longer tipsy. He's now drunk and knows that if he has one more cup, he'll be shitfaced.

The red plastic cup is now on the floor and Troy's hands are wrapped tightly around Sharpay's hips. They're grinding in beat with the horrible music and Troy tries to remember he has a girlfriend.

A girlfriend who would never wear such tight jeans or a low cut shirt like Sharpay. A girlfriend who would only dance with Troy if there was at least three inches between them. A girlfriend who was the polar opposite of the girl that was currently grinding her ass into his crotch.

When Sharpay turned around and shot Troy a seductive smile, all thoughts of Gabby had vanished.

"I'm going to get something else to drink. Do you want anything," Sharpay whispered in Troy's ear.

Like Troy needed any more alcohol. "I'll have whatever your drinking."

Sharpay nodded and pushed her way through the crowd. Troy awkwardly stood in the middle of all the dancing and decided to try and find some of his friends. The alcohol and all the noise were definitely getting to him.

Where was Gabby? Shouldn't she be at the party? Troy spotted Taylor dancing with Chad and figured he'd ask where his girlfriend was.

"She said she had a headache after the date auction so she went home." Troy nodded and before he could respond, Sharpay reappeared by her side.

She placed another red plastic cup, which he knew so well, in his hands. Sharpay led Troy away from Taylor and Chad, back to the dance floor.

"You know Troy, I'm having a lot of fun. But I feel like we haven't really had a chance to talk. Let's go somewhere quiet."

This should had been a red flag for Troy Bolton. But all the vodka that Sharpay had placed in his cup was messing with his judgment.

"Sure." He then let Sharpay take his hand in hers and leave the living room. The two traveled up the stairs, the eyes of Troy's teammates burning holes into the back of their captain's head.

"This room looks empty," Sharpay said as she poked her head into what looked like Chad's little sister's room.

The two sat down particularly close to each other. Troy could feel the heat radiating from Sharpay's legs.

"I'll be right back," Sharpay said as she leaned closer to Troy, her lips almost touching his. Before they kissed, Sharpay pulled away and left the room.

Troy didn't know what he was doing. Here he was, in a bedroom with one of his worst enemies. He barely could stand being in the same room as Sharpay, and now they were a little too close.

He never had felt so drunk in his entire life. Troy tried to focus on not throwing up and Gabby was far from his thoughts at this point.

The door opened again to reveal Sharpay. Either Troy was way too drunk, or Sharpay had changed clothes. Instead of her pink low cut tank top, it looked like he was wearing a basketball jersey. His basketball jersey to be exact. The number 14 was adorned on her back.

Troy tried to swallow the lump that was growing in his throat. Troy could easily tell that Sharpay was wearing nothing under the basketball jersey.

"What do you think," Sharpay whispered. She leaned back towards to Troy and before he could say a word, she captured his lips in a kiss.

Troy had a loyal girlfriend who he loved dearly. The only problem was that Gabby just wasn't fulfilling the needs that every teenage boy has. Troy also had one of the hottest girls in school just begging to kiss her. The only problem was that Sharpay was….just so damn good at kissing his neck.

Sharpay stood up away from Troy and slipped the jersey over her head, revealing her naked body.

"She shoots, she scores," Sharpay mumbled before kissing Troy, his hands wrapping around her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy woke up feeling disoriented. He had the raw taste of alcohol in his mouth and his head pounded. Troy tried to sit up. Oh yeah, he was definitely still drunk. The golden boy of East High looked around the bedroom to realize that he was alone.

Sharpay had left in the middle of the night, leaving Troy sleeping. Troy sighed when he realized that he had been used. It wasn't like he wanted to snuggle with Sharpay, but didn't she have the decency to stick around after they had sex?

Sex. The entire concept was something relatively new to Troy Bolton. He once tossed the idea around with Gabriella and she almost had a heart attack. Sleeping with someone before marriage? That was unheard of in the Montez family. So when Troy went away to basketball camp for the summer, he decided to just get the whole "awkward first time" thing over with.

He found one of the few girls at basketball camp, Jessica, and they had hooked up in her bunk when everyone went out swimming. Troy honestly had no idea what he was doing, and the entire thing was just a giant fumble between the sheets. After the first time, he and Jessica decided that practice couldn't hurt.

So when he had sex with Sharpay, he was sure that he was good.

P P 

Sharpay sighed as she closed her compact mirror. She had just spent the past twenty minutes trying to hide the huge hickey that Troy had given her the night before. "If he wasn't so hot, I'd probably be mad," Sharpay mumbled.

Sharpay was ecstatic at the way Chad's party had turned out. She thought that bedding Troy Bolton was going to be challenge but it seemed to be relatively easy. People talked a lot in East High so it was common knowledge that Gabriella Montez had never so much as thought about sticking her hand down her boyfriend's pants.

Which gave Sharpay an idea. As much as she dreamed that one-day Troy would open his eyes and declare his undying love for him, Sharpay wasn't stupid. She knew that it'd never happen. However, if the basketball star needed a little i release /i now and then, who was Sharpay to say no?

P P 

Troy's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He had just came back from basketball practice and finished reading the note on his kitchen counter explaining that both his parents would be gone for the evening. Troy took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open to read the new text message.

i Need to talk to you. let me inside /i . Troy jumped when he realized that the text message was from Sharpay. Sharpay was outside his house, waiting to talk him. He had no idea what he and Sharpay needed to discuss.

Oh shit. What if…what if they hadn't used a condom? Sweat immediately broke out on his forehead. Troy tried to think back and realized that he saw the empty condom wrapper on the floor when getting dressed. A huge sigh of relief shook through his body.

Troy opened his front door to see Sharpay leaning against her hot pink convertible. "Hi, Troy," Sharpay greeted as she walked up to his front door.

"Hi, Sharpay," Troy mumbled. "Is there something I can help you with?" Troy didn't need his neighbors seeing another girl, a girl that wasn't Gabby, stopping by his house.

"Actually, there's something that I can help you with." She flashed her pearly whites and pushed Troy back into his house. Troy took in Sharpay's outfit. A bright blue halter top, a mini jean skirt and heels that made her long legs look even longer. Troy tried to remember how to breathe.

"And what's that?"

"I know that Gabby, the fucking saint, doesn't put out. And I know you, the most popular boy in school, as some needs. Since everyone claims that I never help out the school, I figure by hooking up with you, I'll be bettering our basketball team."

Sharpay had Troy cornered against one of the kitchen counters, one of her hands rubbing his thigh. Troy tried to process what Sharpay was saying. One of the hottest girls in schools was just offering her body to him? He might had just died and gone to heaven.

But his conscience started to kick in, even as Sharpay started to unbuckle his jeans. "I have a girlfriend. And as much as I appreciate this offer…"

Troy's words died at the tip of his tongue as Sharpay got down on her knees, her mouth going down with her.

"Oh, i fuck /i ."

Gabby who?


End file.
